Fallen Skies
Prologue Destiny looked out to Earth. She turned back to her mate, Freedom. "Are you sure that he is on Earth?" Destiny meowed, flicking her tabby-striped tail. Freedom turned to her, his silver eyes hard and cold. "Of course. Why do you think I sent Death and Toby there?" He said coldly. Destiny narrowed her eyes. "You sent our only son to Earth?!" Freedom snorted. "He begged me to send him. Remember he was born there," Destiny looked out to Earth again. "I know, but what if he had a mate and even worse kits?" "Forest knows he isn't supposed to have kits. That was the reason why he left to Earth." Landing on Earth, a small tom looked out to the towering forests before him. How are we supposed to find him? It's like looking for a supernova in a galaxy! ''He padded out of the pod and shook out his silver and white tabby fur. Behind him was a larger tom with pitch black eyes. "Will you quit playing around? We're on a mission, Toby," The black tom growled. The silver tabby looked up. "We just got here, Death. Chill out," "I will, Toby. Once we catch this traitor." Chapter One: Dovepaw "Dovepaw, wake up!" I opened my eyes and let out a yawn. I knew that voice can only belong to Treepaw, a bossy apprentice. "Just because you're Foreststar's daughter doesn't mean you can sleep late." Treepaw muttered. I shook out my fur. I looked exactly like my father, or least I think I do. I have the same pelt color as my father. I even have his radiant blue-green eyes. I heard that my father is very handsome, even for a clan leader. "In case you've gone fish-brained, I'm a ''medicine cat apprentice, not a regular apprentice," I snap. "I maybe fish-brained, but at least I'm not blind," Treepaw counters. I hate him and I hate being blind. "Treepaw, leave Dovepaw alone," My younger brother, Lionpaw meowed. Lionpaw is small, but caring. "So why should I, Lion''kit''?" Treepaw growled. I think Lionpaw winced. "Treepaw, just leave Lionpaw and Dovepaw alone." That was my older brother, Bramblepaw. Bramblepaw is, uh, sort of the I don't care about anyone or anything type of tom. Plus Bramblepaw is mysterious and hard to understand. I think that's the reason why Grasspaw and Petalpaw is always whispering about him and injured me by trying to get my nest, which is right next to his. The only cats he cares about is me and Lionpaw since he is always has our back, even when we were kits. Treepaw muttered something unintelligible and stomped out of the den. Hollowpaw, Grasspaw and Petalpaw's brother, thinks Treepaw likes me. Even the other apprentices think that. Well, I don't like him. Period. I turned to Bramblepaw, who also hates Treepaw. "Thanks, Bramblepaw." Bramblepaw lets out a sigh. "Whatever." See this is what I mean about Bramblepaw. Grasspaw and Petalpaw start to talk so loud that I almost miss my mentor, Goldenflame calling for me to come and help him. I gave myself a quick wash and padded out of the Apprentices' den. Chapter Two: Lionpaw I hate not being able to defend myself against Treepaw. I can't defend my own sister. I begin to groom the thick golden and cream tabby fur around my neck. I look almost exactly my mother, Ivystrike's brother, Goldenflame. My mother named me for my thick fur around my neck. My father, Foreststar give me Littlewing, a small, but very kind she-cat to help me since she was like me when she was an apprentice. I follow Bramblepaw outside of the den. I envy him even though he's my brother. He looks so... tough. I was about to say something to him when Grasspaw and Petalpaw push me out of the way to just to see him. Bramblepaw didn't pay attention to them. His piercing blue eyes looked distant and unfocused at the sky "Hey, Bramblepaw," I meow to him. I padded to him. The distant look in his eyes disappears when he turns to me. "What do you want, bro?" Bramblepaw asked. Well, his voice seemed welcoming. I looked at Petalpaw and Grasspaw, who was whispering about him a few trees away. "Teach me," I asked him in a low, but brave voice. "Teach you what?" For the first time ever, I noticed that he's confused. I take a deep breath. "To be like you. To defend Dovepaw and myself-" "Oh, that's what you meant," Bramblepaw interrupted. "Maybe later." He gets up and grabs a carp from the fresh kill pile. "Lionpaw, come here so we can go on the dawn patrol." I hear Littlewing meow. I padded over to her and followed her out of camp. Chapter Three: Bramblepaw Just because being the oldest in the litter doesn't mean that the responsibly falls on me. Lionpaw wants to be like me. I don't understand why. "Hey, Bramblepaw," I look up from my carp to see Petalpaw a few tail-lengths away from me. "Can you help me with something?" Petalpaw meows in that lovey-dovey voice. Here we go again. "Bramblepaw," Thank StarClan. It's was Solarflare, my mentor. "Let's go on a border patrol," "Coming," I meow. "Sorry, Petalpaw." I give her the rest of the carp and ran after Solarflare. We walk through the willow trees towards the CaveClan border. Cavestar said that there were ForestClan cats crossing the border at night during the last Gathering. No one in ForestClan leaves at night unless they're on a hunting or border patrol. "Bramblepaw, Shimmerleaf and I are going to have a closer look on the border. Stay here." Solarflare meows. He doesn't have to tell me twice. I nod. Solarflare and Shimmerleaf left. I went to look for a vole or maybe even a squirrel just to take my mind off my dream. Last night, I saw this strange black tom stare at me. His eyes aren't normal! They are pitch black, like his pelt. Category:Avalanchestrike's Pages Category:Fanfiction